Ulises Tobar
Ulises "Gree G." Tobar (born November 4, 1969) is a Chilean-American artist, voice actor, musician, and writer. History Ulises was born on November 4, 1969 at the Clinica Alemana de Santiago in Santiago, Chile. At age 5, he immigrated to Chicago, Illinois, United States with his parents and sister for safety reasons due to the 1973 Chilean coup d'état, which led to the '73-'90 military dictatorship of Chile, which left over 3,000 dead or missing, tortured tens of thousands of prisoners, and drove an estimated 200,000 Chileans into exile. Ulises, his sister Carmelita, his mother María de Lourdes, and his father Damián are White Latin Americans, his mother is of British, Norwegian, and Dutch descent while his father is of Persian, Canadian, and Scottish descent. At age 8, Ulises and his family moved to the Avalon Park neighborhood on the south side of Chicago, where he attended Chicago Vocational High School. In the 1980s, his parents gained employment at the Wrigley Company factory in Yorkville, while his sister got a job as a hairdresser, specializing in the creation of Mullets and other hairstyles of the time. When he was 15, his parents sent him to a psychiatrist, where he first realized he felt his body was of the wrong species. Around the same time, he began taking jazz bass lessons, and purchased two basses, a 1940 Kay S-51 double bass and a 1956 Gibson EB-1 bass guitar, from local thrift shops. He joined the cast of The Jeff Jones Show in 1987, and stayed up until the show's end in 1994. While on the show, he created Gree City with Greg Garfield, which people have said it rip offs Greeny Phatom and Geo's World. In it's later years it was made that way on purpose, so Robert and Ulises could pretend to hate each other and build a sort-of mystique around Ulises. Robert Stainton and Ulises Tobar are actually great friends, in real life. They came up with the rivarly after Gree City started to get negative attention, and Robert & Ulises went so far with their "rivarly", as to file a fake lawsuit. The "rivarly" was dropped around 2012. Also while doing the show, Ulises was frontman of the Canadian group Huacachina. In 1989, he played Greaseball in Andrew Lloyd Webber's Starlight Express at La Ronde in Montreal, Quebec, Canada. Ulises married American musician Bunny Farmer in 1990. They have had 10 children together. Trivia *Ulises has species dysphoria, and often draws himself as an anthropomorphic siamese cat. *Ulises lives in New York City with his wife and children. Equipment Fantastic Beatle Boycott * Gibson EB-1 (1956 original) * Gibson 2015 ES-Les Paul Semi-Hollow Electric Bass Guitar Faded Darkburst * Gibson 2017 EB Bass T Natural Satin * Yamaha TRBX174 Electric Bass Guitar Violin Sunburst * Yamaha TRBX204 Active Electric Bass Guitar Bright Red Metallic * Epiphone Thunderbird Pro-IV Bass * Epiphone Thunderbird IV Bass Vintage Sunburst * Epiphone Limited Edition Jack Casady Blue Royale Bass Guitar Chicago Pearl * Gibson EB-0 (1967 original) * Gibson Grabber (1973 original) * Gibson EB-3 Heritage Cherry (1962 original) All of this along with various Gibson, Epiphone, and Yamaha basses. Category:Males Category:Cast & Crew Category:Neutral Category:Greenytoons Universe Wikia